Maldito Angry Birds
by liberse
Summary: Sheldon mata el tiempo con el popular juego "Angry Birds" pero no todo resulta como esperaba. One-Shot.


¡Hola! Este es un Mini One-Shot o tal vez un Drabble largo, no estoy segura. La idea fue con ayuda de mi hermana.

Disclaimer: "The Big Bang Theory" no me pertenece, si fuese así tendría una buena razón para sentirme orgullosa cada mañana.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Maldito Angry Birds**

Sheldon se encontraba en la comodidad de su puesto en el sofá mientras "daba un descanso a su brillante mente" –como el mismo había dicho para sus adentros- con su iPhone.

Examinaba la lista de aplicaciones hasta que encontró un ícono redondo y rojo.

-Angry Birds- leyó.

El conocido juego de "Rovio". Sheldon había jugado algunos niveles pero le parecía demasiado fácil- hasta un niño de tres años podía jugarlo-, sus capacidades mentales eran muy elevadas para perderlas en un videojuego tan elemental.

Segundos después de ver la pantalla preguntó en voz alta, incluso cuando no había nadie que lo escuchara, "¿Por qué no?", al fin de cuentas no había nada que hacer en ese momento. Su dedo apretó el ícono con el ave roja.

Los primeros niveles eran tan básicos que hasta Wolowitz podía pasarlos con facilidad, pero no fue hasta el nivel 3-1 que las cosas cambiaron.

Primer intento, una estrella.

Está bien, es el primer intento, seguramente su dedo se le resbaló un poco.

Segundo intento, dos estrellas.

Mucho mejor pero una de las rocas debía romperse, así hubiese tenido más puntos.

Tercer intento, dos estrellas.

Ok, ya había terminado la hora de descanso para su brillante mente.

* * *

Leonard y Penny habían ido al cine y luego a una cena romántica, o al menos eso era lo planeado, pero terminaron con Leonard poniéndole más atención a "Iron Man 3"que a Penny, y ella poniéndole más atención al mesero del restaurante que a Leonard, el cual había sido el ex-novio de su mejor amiga, pero obviamente él no había estaba interesado en ella sino en Penny, porque cada vez que Penny iba al departamento de su amiga casualmente él estaba sin camisa lo cual era una señal de que él realmente quería estar con ella y no con la "perra" de su amiga, al menos eso le explicó Penny a Leonard.

Después de esa no tan romántica velada, los dos volvieron argumentando en el camino pero hicieron las paces al llegar al edificio de sus departamentos.

Leonard le ofreció a Penny una taza de café como símbolo de paz, la cual ella aceptó.

Al entrar al departamento se encontraron a Sheldon trabajando en su pizarra, como usualmente lo hacía para sus teorías.

-Hola Sheldon, ¿Qué haces?- preguntó Penny.

Leonard vio con más detenimiento la pizarra. Ángulos, frecuencia, velocidad… ¿El peso de un ave? ¿En qué diablos estaba trabajando Sheldon?

-Esos estúpidos cerdos verdes, Penny, se ríen de mí pero ya van a ver- dijo Sheldon con el mismo tono con el cual mencionaba a Will Weaton cuando aún se encontraba en su lista de enemigos.

-¡Espera un segundo!- vociferó un confundido Leonard- ¿Me estás diciendo qué todos estos cálculos son para jugar "Angry Birds"?

-¡Así es, Leonard! ¡Es ridículo! ¡He utilizado todas las leyes de la física pero aún así no puedo conseguir las tres estrellas!- dijo iracundo Sheldon mientras apuntaba a su iPhone, el cual se encontraba en la mesita de café.

-Déjame ver- y después de decir esto Penny alzó el aparato donde en la pantalla se encontraba aún el juego en el nivel 3-1, con su dedo estiró esa resortera virtual haciendo que el pajarito rojo volara- Ah, tres estrellas.

-¡¿Qué?!

Dr. Cooper le arrebató el celular a la rubia para comprobar lo que esta había dicho, tres estrellas en la pantalla.

Primero sus ojos se abrieron a tal punto que parecía que querían escapar de sus órbitas, luego sus manos temblaron y finalmente su cuerpo terminó en el piso.

-Se desmayó- señaló Leonard.

-¡Oh Dios!- dijo Penny con resignación y costumbre, en vez de sorpresa y preocupación.

-Mejor lo llevamos a su cama.

-Sip.

* * *

Eran como las dos de la mañana y en la cama se encontraba un físico teórico durmiendo, pero por lo visto tenía un mal sueño, ya que su cabeza se movía de lado a lado y su ceño se fruncía. Y entonces de sus labios se escapó una frase.

-Maldito Angry Birds.

Sí, era el peor sueño para un físico.

**FIN**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, sino es así, bueno, no hay reembolsos.

Escogí el nivel 3-1 porque no lo puedo pasar y realmente me frustra, y si alguien sabe como pasarlo dígamelo.

Nos leemos la próxima.

Cuídense y no olviden dejar sus reviews con sus opiniones.

¡CHAUUUU!


End file.
